Total Drama Author 4
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4!!! How It Works #Two teams of nine people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Sunshine and Chimmy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Sunshine/Chimmy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants This season eighteen contestants will compete. It is requested that people provide an avatar of themselves on the talk page. The first challenge will be up next Sunday. Sign-ups are closed! Writing Gophers #Anonymos- I've made my decision! I'm competing, so ya'll better watch out, cause nobody's going to stand in my way this time #Cards777- I did good last season!! #COKEMAN11 (PWNAGE) #Darkdonpatch (I am here to improve my writing skills) #GM -(Hopefully I can win adminship) #KoopaKidJr.- Time to put my writing skills to the test! #Turnertang- Ready to get fourth place again! #Weblykinly (i expect to get pass the first couple of eliminations then fail, this is going to be fun!) #YoshiPerson (This should be fun! I love writing! All I beed is the time to do it... (XD)) Typing Bass #Benthegame Finally in. I'm goin all the way! #Ezekielguy-Bring...it. #Jason. -My first time! #Kenzen - Bring it on , Wait is that a bull dont bring it on ahh*runs away from the bull* #NIzzy (NIzzy is back! XD) #Shane - I want to show you all that I can write! #Tdafan123-I`ve improved my wirting,so I`m ready #Tdifan1234-Maybe I'll get farther in this season than last.... XD #Tyedye Oh my god! I'm on a TDAuthor! Expect me to fail! (Also expect occasional British English spelling, Britain is just awsome like that XD) Elimination Table Hall of Authors Week One Chat * scene opens up to an epic stadium* Announcer:Welcome to...TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4! *contestants come out of opening in dome to thunderous applause, but the backdrops fall over, revealing a random mess hall, and Sunshine playing a track of applause* Nalyd: ...I said a big, giant stadium, Chimmy! What did you do? Chimmy:How would you spend 2 bucks?! (XD) Nalyd: *brings everyone into a library* You will all be staying here in the library for the next give or take sixteen weeks! FOUR MONTHS OF WRITING! Have fun. *leaves and goes to office* Anonymos: Fortunately for me, those four months won't be anywhere near the period of time when I have to leave for the annual three weeks. GM: Well, hi!! NIzzy: Hiya guys! GM: Hi NIzzy!!! *goes around and greets himself to everyone* (XD) Turnertang: I'm back everyone! (Does a handstand) Chimmy:*hops in* Hey, guys! Hey, I actually recognize most of you this time! (XD) Shane: Um, hi guys! *starts to read a book* GM: Hey, Shane!!! Cards: Hey guys!! I'm ready to write!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I thought I should do that now! Chimmy, are we going to have to write around Christmas???? Shane: Hey GM! I can't wait to start this. Hopefully, it's not due today. Dark:*a diffent bus comes in and Dark comes out with his staright jacket and black angel wings* um can someone get my things? Koops: Oh. My. GOD!!! Dark: WhaT? NIzzy: O.o Dark: Fine i am suppose to be a darker clone of this pixie named um Brightshine Pasta. Cards: *points at Dark* HI!!!!!!!!! *releases Dark from straight jacket* Chimmy:Sorry, guys, IDK when the challenge will be up! :( Dark:Okay oh do you guys know any pixis here because i am suppose to be a clone of one it's called or close to Brightshine Pasta? Chimmy:Oh, you mean Sunshine! ^^. Yeah, she's co-co-hosting! (XD) Dark: Sunshine? hmmm no wonder i am the dark angel of here (Dark angel: born at the same time as the pixie is the copy of it but bears no relationship or DNA to each other but the same age as it and hair color(kinda).Did i just gave out the Dark Angel thing? Chimmy:Yup! (XD) Dark-Meh,I am already got out of Demon Angel Jail so i am loose out in this place luckily they cant catch me here. Cards: I have a question Chimmy, on the rules when it says that the only guarantee that you are safe is if you win invincibility or if your team wins, but if you are the best author on the losing team, and you pick 2 authors to be put up for elimination, doesn't that mean that the best author on the losing team is safe too? Tdafan:*arrives*Hey everyone!Great to be back! NIzzy: Fan of TDA! Nice to see you!(XD FAIL) Cards: HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:IDK Cards, I don't really know how this thing works yet...but I assume you would be! Tdafan:Well,hopefully I can get to the merge this season Chimmy:Well, since I'm a host, I'm not supposed to be picking favorites, but...all of you have a great shot! Tdafan:I can`t wait for the challenge! Dark: I hope there is no Harold voting this season *what you think i dont live in the human world well i live in a apartment). Tdafan:I just realized TBTDIF isn`t here.He should,he`s a great author Cards: I thought he was signed up, but he missed sign-ups. Tdafan:*high fives Cards*Whats up dude!Glad you could make it! Dark: *trying to meditate but cant concentrate* UGH! I thought this was a library why is it so loud? NIzzy: *pokes Dark* XD Tdafan:I`m gonna go unpack*goes to wherever they stay* Cards: *pokes Dark with NIzzy* Tdafan:*pokes Dark*This is better than cable!(XD) Cards: *pokes Dark with NIzzy* Let's play a game!! To play, you first state your username, and a made-up hobby!! I'll go first!! My username is Cards777, and my hobby is poking things with a stick!! (LOL XD!!!!!!) (Wizards of Waverly Place reference) Tdafan:I`m Tdafan123 and I like to eat computers(LOL) NIzzy: I'm NIzzy and I like visting mental hospitals. (XD) GM: I'm GM and I like pie. (XD) Tdafan:Ummm,now what? NIzzy: EVA CLOUD! *runs away* (Good times XD) GM: Let's state our username and say something we don't do. Dark: I am Dark i Write in the Death Note *Grabs both TDAfan and NIzzy and thorws them* Cards: I'm Cards777, and I don't jump off cliffs!! I don't push people off cliffs either! Or do I? (XD) GM: I'm GM and I don't do anything. (XD) NIzzy: I'm NIzzy and I don't do math homework XD Shane: I'm Shane and I don't do buttons, I HATE buttons. IDK why but I just do. Jason: I'm Jason and I get confused easily...wait, huh? Tdafan:*goes into Nalyds office and does prank calls*Hello,you just won a million dollars*pause*No,this isn`t Tdafan123 this is...321nafadt(XD)*pause*No,I`m not interested in any Christmas ornaments,thank you(LOL) Sunshine: *bursts out of Nalyd's epic office* FINALLY!!! I've been locked in there since the end of last season!!! (XD) Dark: Your Sunshine *bursts out laughinh* Your the pixie that i am suppose to be the Demon Angel *Laughs* Sunshine: OMG DEMON ANGEL THINGY!!! *pokes him/her repeatedly* (IDK, sorry XD) Dark: ugh your more annoying then i thought and besides do you even know what Dark Angels are there clones of pixie Tdafan:I made the best prank call! Chimmy:DUN. DUN. DUUUNNNN! (XD couldn't resist) Dark: I thought thiws was a libary (WHEN IS THIS GOING TO STAR) Sunshine: *to Dark* YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!!! *pinches cheeks XD* I'm gonna call you Iggy!!! (First challenge starts tomorrow.) Dark: ugh well at least your not and Punk/Emo/Goth fangirl Tdafan:*spray paints on Nalyds wall 'YoshiPerson Wuz Her'* Sunshine: Speaking of Punk/Emo/Goth fangirl-ness, Chimmy, is Shadii-kun here??? Turnertang: Who's Shadii-kun? Tdafan:(CONF)This is my season! I am way better than i was last season,I got this Anonymos: Shadow, of course! Silly, Turnertang! Sunshine: *pokes pic* Tdafan:*shakes Nonnys hand*Hey,so sorry you lost last season(I regret mentioning that XD) Dark: (rules if an Dark angel and Pixie clones meet:The dark angel cant harm the Pixie and the pixie can use the Dark Angel -_-) Nalyd: Listen up, everyone! Stay out of my office, or you're ELIMINATED. Anyway, ready for... the first challenge? Tdafan:I`m...ready*gulps*(XD) CK11: Bring...it...on. *smirks* Sunshine: *Spongebob voice* I'm ready! I'm ready! Oh, wait, I'm a host... Chimmy:Ya, Shadow IS here! He's in my room! ^^ GM: I'm working on my story. I'm on the third page! (XD) Chimmy:*jaw drops* Shane: My first challenge! I'm so excited! I'll work on it now. I hope my story will be okay. Jason: Hey NIzzy. Whats up? CK11: 2nd story! YES! (XD) Chimmy:*o.o's at the image names XD* Kenzen:I am very nervous Shane: FINALLY DONE! I hope it's good. Jason: It's funny how were all doing it tonight, when it's due by thursday. Dark: I might fix mine but meh. Challenge One Okay, since this is a new season, your first challenge is to write a new season premier! We've done new Total Drama Island premiers, but this week you need to write a new Total Drama Action premier! It needs to include all fourteen of the original competitors in season two. You can do any movie genre, any prize, any elimination, as long as it makes sense. You will be judged on creativity, originality, spelling, grammar, and how in-character the characters act. (Since the season one finale, not after all of the stuff in season two, so DJ doesn't have an alliance with Chef, Gwen and Trent are still dating, Harold isn't truly epic yet, etc.) The stories are due Thursday. Sunshine will judge the Gophers, Chimmy will judge the Bass. Anonymos' Story Cards777's Story A Chris-mas Carol! (Coming Soon) COKEMAN11's Story Extreme Sports Takeover An image of Camp Wawanakwa showed. Chris’s voice was projected. “I know what you did last season!” Owen’s voice was then projected. “I WON!” Clips of Owen’s victory showed, along with the final marshmallow. “That is what you did last season, Owen! You won the hundred grand. And it seemed like the end to the Total Drama shows…it seemed like the end. At a ‘fun’ reunion, the contestants - all twenty-two of them – went on a treasure hunt for ONE…MILLION…DOLLARS!” Clips from Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, Island showed while Chris spoke a monolugue. “Justin’s evil side showed itself, Heather made a friend, and Lindsay actually did something astute! But the question remains; who got the million? NOBODY! It landed in the water…and got eaten by a shark. But! The fourteen contestants in the water when the case was eaten moved on to the next season!” Chris appeared in front of a film set, in some sort of theatre. “Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Duncan, Heather, Harold, Leshawna, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy and DJ have been told to report to an abandoned film lot for 42 days of MAYHEM! And the prize? One…million…” Chef walked on screen. “Chris? Where’s my paycheck at? I’m-ma needing my cash!” “You’ll get one later!” Chris appeared in front of the film lot. “As I was saying, the winner gets a million big ones. Now, see what’ll happen on the first episode of the hottest new reality show on TV: Total... Drama… ACTION!” The theme song played. The contestants were in a plane. “You don’t expect us to jump out of this thing, do you?” Justin asked. “Without parachutes?” Gwen followed up. “Yes. Yes, I do. Get ready!” Chris smiled and handed everyone glasses. “Don’t worry, there’s a mattress at the bottom!” “Ooh! A girl named Matt!” Lindsay laughed, dumbfounded. “No, Lindsay, it’s what they have on your bed.” Trent explained. “Ohhhhh…” Lindsay figured something out, for once. But before anyone could say anything, Izzy rammed through everyone and out of the plane. “YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Izzy landed 0.5 millimeters from the mattress. “I’m okay!” “Let’s see about that.” Justin jumped. Geoff and Bridgette jumped together, while making out. “Not like life can get any worse.” Gwen jumped. “You said it, Gwen.” Trent smiled, but DJ accidentally pushed Trent off of the plane. “Oops…just like last season.” DJ had a flashback to when he pushed Trent off of a plane during the extreme sports challenge. Beth gasped. “Is he okay?” “Only one way to find out.” Duncan jumped, followed by Harold, Heather, and Leshawna. “I don’t wanna jump onto the bed! What if I don’t land on it, and I land on that fire?” Lindsay was actually pointing at Izzy’s hair. “Just jump.” Chris pushed Lindsay out, and everyone else jumped out. After everyone landed safely and were on their feet, Chris made an announcement. “That was the beginning of our…EXTREME…STUNT…MOVIE!” “We’re filming a movie?” Lindsay asked. “No! You’re competing in challenges based on movies.” Chris explained. “But first, over there is the confessional.” “Extreme stunt? EPIIIIC.” Duncan said in the confessional. “This challenge is a little dangerous, don’t you think?” Owen asked the viewing world in the confessional. “This is so confusing! I just want to move to Franz!” Lindsay mistook France for Franz in the confessional. Everyone met in front of the trailers. “Your second challenge is to get on a tricycle, bike up this tree trunk that we cut in half that will lead to the top of the trailer, and jump to the other trailer using that ramp.” Chris explained. “Isn’t there, like, a quirk or something if you win?” Trent asked. “Yeah.” Chris confirmed. “You get to have a 11 foot head-start in the next challenge.” “Sweet.” Owen ran toward a tricycle, which he broke. “Loser.” Heather made a derogatory remark. Trent was in the confessional. “I hope I can be on a team with Gwen. The only way to prove that we’re good enough to be on the same team is to win this challenge!” Trent got on top of a tricycle and went up the tree ramp. He slowly made it to the top, and then jumped across. “Yes!” Trent said victoriously. Gwen smiled. Gwen was in the confessional. “I like Trent…a lot. But I think he’s trying to impress me, and I hate boys who do that.” Gwen got on a bike and started her way up the ramp. She fell backwards into another tree. “Gwen!” Trent ran towards his love life. “Are you okay?” “Totally,” Gwen smiled, “as long as you’re around.” “Cool.” Trent remarked. Justin succeeded, Harold succeeded, and Heather succeeded. “Trent, Heather, Justin and Harold get the head-start for our final challenge!” Chris announced. Everyone was gathered a long road. “What is the challenge?” Beth asked, eagerly. Suddenly, a huge shadow was cast. An electrically-powered robot monster towered over everyone. “That thing is huge!” Beth yelled. “No. Way.” Bridgette said in the confessional. “Hey, cool!” Geoff pointed at the monster, while Bridgette quit the challenge. “Your challenge is to race while running from this monster. On a tricycle!” Chris announced. “You’re KIDDING me.” Leshawna had a look of astonishment on her face. “On your marks…” Chris said as the four previous winners moved up to their head-start place. “Get set…” Everyone prepared to race. “Go!” At first, Harold was in the lead. But when he tried to take out his nun chucks and hit Duncan and Heather, the monster grabbed him. Heather took the lead, but Leshawna knocked her over. Heather was captured. Geoff moved up to second while Trent was catching up to him. Justin was caught by the monster but used his good looks to capture the monster’s heart. Izzy sped up very quickly and knocked Geoff to third. Leshawna blew a tire due to a tack in the road that Izzy threw. Izzy then hit the same tack and lost. Overall, surprisingly, Geoff won. “Geoff wins the buffet!” Chris announced. “Woo hoo!” Geoff yelled. He then ran over to make out with Bridgette. The scene cuts to Chris in a suite. “Well, that concludes the premiere of TDA. Geoff’s enjoying his turkey dinner while everyone else sleeps hungry. Yeah, I have the power. Even though it might not have been as dramatic as I make it sound, trust me; it WILL get better. Want to find out? The real contest starts next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!” Chris signed off. Darkdonpatch's Story Season 2, episode 1, Flat and Meaningless: Canadian Cliff *The Bus comes* Duncan: Great a new season, new challenges, and more Chris. Chris: yes yes you are now 1st I will split you in two teams. Geoff and Bridgette: *Making out* Trent: man you guys make out. Gwen: why are we already doing teams Chris? Chris: Because I feel like it! Gwen: Ok. DJ: So who is going to make the teams? Chris: ME HAHAHAHA Geoff: Awwww man Chris: GO TO THE TRACK Izzy I CAN RUN FAST Chris: It’s racing Izzy Owen: good I am no good running Harold: Track? Cool I have mad racing skills you know. Duncan: *kicks Harold* Shut it nerd! Harold: Owwwwwch Chris: okay here are the teams Justin: (concam) This season is mine no loser this season is going to vote me off, GOT THAT! Bridgette: great. SCREAMING BULIDERS DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy , LeShawna, Beth, Lindsay KILLER INTERNS Bridgette, Gwen , Heather, Trent, Justin, Harold, Owen Chris: There is your teams ……..for now. Owen: Well what’s the challenge? Chris: A 4 vs. 4 racing challenge! Tell 4 of each team to choose the racer. Screaming Builders Duncan, Izzy, Geoff, and DJ Killer Interns, Gwen, Trent, and Bridgette Chris: and the rest are the other teams pit crew now ready set GO! All 8: *zooms* Chef: *shoots at all the racers knocking 5 out* *Duncan and Harold are left* Harold: Hah I told you that I have Mad Racing skills Duncan: I AM NO LOSING TO YOU *hits Harold and he crashes* Chris: and the winners are the Builders! Interns vote someone off -VOTES- Harold: Bridgette Trent: Bridgette Gwen: Bridgette Owen: Bridgette Justin: Owen Bridgette: Owen Heather: Owen -Award Ceremony- Chris: the Gilded Chris’s go to Trent, Harold, very surprisingly Heather , Justin and Gwen Still on the chopping block Bridgette and Owen Owen: *gulp* Chris: The final Gilded Chris’s go to Owen Bridgette: *Walks away sadly* Geoff: *runs up to Bridgette and makes out with here until chef picks Bridgette up and brings here to the Lam-o-zine * Bridgette: GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Geoff: BRIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDGETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE! Chris: Well wasn’t that shocking? No but we will see you next time on TOTALLLLLLLLL DRAMMMMMMMMMMMMMA ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! GM's Story KoopaKidJr.'s Story Turnertang's Story Weblykinly's Story YoshiPerson's Story A tram pulled into the abandoned film lot. Fourteen contestants were being driven by Chris, Chef was running behind the tram, trying to keep up. Most of the teenagers were annoyed that they had to compete in yet another season. Chris enjoyed this, he wanted to see some drama. "Alright, cast mates!" Chris said with a smirk on his face, "This season we aren't doing random challenges, this time we are doing movie themed!" "Alright! Woo hoo!" Cheered Owen, he got an awkward stare from the other contestants. "I'm just as exited as you are, Owen!" Chris replied. "Now then, let's get started, we have something extra-easy planned for you guys! Today's genre, the Adventure movies!!!" Chef played a fanfare of trumpets over the intercom of the film lot. Everyone seemed annoyed. This will be a rough start to the season. "Your challenge is to go into the temple set up in that studio," Chris pointed to a grey building to the left of the tram. "Grab the Chris idol, and race out. There are six in there, the winners get a special prize, the losers get nothing. When this tram stops, go!" Chris immediatly slammed the brakes and all the cast mates ran in. "Ugh! Stop pushing me!" Heather shouted. Gwen was behind her, Gwen snatched Heather's wig and threw it to the top of the building. "You idiot!" "Girl, you owned Heather!" LeShawna shouted as she hi-fived Gwen. The first to enter the building were Heather, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna and Harold. Harold was tripped by Duncan before he could enter the temple. "Wait!" Heather shouted as she shot her hands up, blocking the entrance to the temple. "Have you seen the movies?! Does everyone know what else might be in there?" "Booby traps." Everyone said together. "I think Goth Girl should go first." Heather said with a snarl. "What a jerk!" Gwen said in the confessional. "I can't believe she singled me out like that! She could have sent in Harold, or maybe Duncan!" Back outside, Justin, Beth, and Lindsay made it into the building. Owen was panting in the back, Trent was in between, Izzy, (or, E-scope) was playing with her tounge in the tram, and Geoff and Bridgette were making out in the tram, not even listening to Chris. Beth, Duncan and Justin ran in and entered the temple, not even listening to everyone else about the traps that awaited them inside. Immediatly after they entered, they almost fell into a twenty foot pit. "Whoa!" Justin shouted. Beth and Lindsay helped him from falling in. "Hey, no braces!" Justin said, noticing Beth's mouth. "Thanks..." Beth said as she blushed. The temple looked very realistic, there were hyroglyphics all over, fake vined were draped all over the place, it looked vary old. Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Harold and Leshawna entered, bumping into the others, and they knocked Justin into the pit. "Ow..." Justin moaned. The cast mates scanned the room and saw that there was a small vine over the pit, Harold jumped on it, and swung to the other side, he passed the vine to Gwen, then LeShawna, Beth, Lindsay, and Heather. He tied the vine to a plank. Leaving Duncan on the other side, revenge on the mean pranks Duncan has played on Harold in the past. The next part of the temple was a series of tiles with various Mayan drawings of Chris on them, and only a few of them were of Chef. Harold took a stick nearby and placed one on a Chris tile, a dart shot out and hit the stick. Harold traced it back to the wall, where a bunch of holes were all over it. He tried a Chef tile, nothing happened. "Stand on the Chef tiles." Haold said. Everyone obeyed, ahead were the idols. Everyone shatched the idols and started celebrating. When all of a sudden there was quake, the temple started to collapse. Outside Chris was operating a shaking machine. Harold saw the exit caved in, Duncan was gone. Everyone started hitting the styrofoam walls and broke out with thier idols. Chris declared the six winners of the first episode, and sent everyone to thier new homes, the trailers. One for the guys, and the other for the girls. The winners' rewards were a head start on tomarrow's challenge. Which was unknown to the cast mates. "Well that wraps up the first episode of this season!" Chris said in front of the camera, "See you next time on Total, Drama, Action!!!" Benthegame's Story Ezekielguy's Story Jason's Story Season two, Episode One "Dawn of the Living Losers" "Oh my gosh!" Lindsay exclaimed after getting off of the bus. "This looks so cool!" "Yeah, I know!" Beth says, after getting off of the bus. Beth and Lindsay walk over to the side walk and sit down. "Man," Lindsay says. "I really wish Tyler was here." "Aw, it's okay." Beth says, trying to comfort her. "Well see him soon," Then Beth appears in the confessional. "Okay, I'd really hate to lie to Lindsay but, I don't think she'll see Tyler." LeShawna, Duncan, and Heather walk off of the bus and look aroud curiously. "What is this place? Some kind of dump?" Heather asks rudely. "No, It's not." Chris appears and walks over to the trio. "This is an abandoned film lot. You will be spending the next...fourty-eight days here." Chris says to them. Duncan groans than says, "I signed up for this?" Gwen comes off the bus and punches Duncan playfully. "It will be okay." Gwen reassures him. Trent and DJ step off of the bus and Trent runs up behind Gwen and covers her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" Trent asks her. "Trent?" Gwen asks. "Ding, ding, ding." Trent says, as if he was trying to impersonate a game show bell going off. "Aw," Lindsay says. Gwen turns around and kisses Trent. Duncan appears in the confessional. "Man, those to remind me of me and Courtney." Geoff walks off of the bus with Bridgette in his hands, making out. Bridgette is in the confessional. "Okay, seriously. I need to end this whole "Spring Fling" with Geoff. It's like he's the ONLY person in my life." Bridgette manages to pull her lips away from his. "Geoff, I think we should stop making out," She admits. "Okay, just for now. Right?" Geoff asks. "Uh, sure." Bridgette uneasily says. Justin walks off with Izzy on his back. "Izzy!" He yells angily. "Get off of me!" He yells, while trying to push her off of his back. "No! Never!" Then Izzy laughs maniacally. Justin finally manages to grab Izzy's arm and throws her over. Justin walks over to Lindsay and Beth. "Hey ladies, ready to win one million dollars?" He asks them. "Yes," Beth says. "Well, if you're with me, I can guarantee it" He says. "Well, not really." Justin says in the confessional. "I don't know," Beth says. "Did you get your braces off? You look real nice." Justin lies to her. "Really? Really!" She exclaims. "Justin's not that hot. I don't really like him anymore." Lindsay says in the confessional. "Come on Beth, lets go see everyone else." Lindsay tries to get Beth to fallow her, but she is to distracted by Justin talking to her. Harold and Owen walk off. Owen walks off first but his body gets trapped in between the doors of the bus. "Come on, Owen." Harold taunts him. "I-I-I can't! I swear-z!" Owen says. Harold pushes Owen as hard as he can to get him trough the door. Eventually, he pushes him out of the door. "Gosh," Harold says, wiping his shirt off. "Okay, that's all of us, correct?" Chris asks. "Yep." Heather says. "Today's movie genre is a zombie movie, go!" He yells at them. Then the campers who didn't qualify for Total Drama Action appear as flesh eating zombies. "AH!" Lindsay screams. Noah starts to run after her. "Oh my-" DJ then faints to the ground. Katie walks over to DJ and kicks him. "Yep, he's a goner." She says. "Oh yeah, the only way we know who is out when you are covered in green paint, symbolizing you've been turned into a zombie." Chris announces. "Oh god." Duncan says. Suddenly, he is surrounded by Tyler, Sadie and Eva. He runs past Sadie, but Eva grabs him and smothers him in paint. "There we go." She says acomplished. "AH!" Lindsay says running throughout the film lot. Noah sees Beth and goes after her. "Oh my gosh!" Beth screams. She tries to run after Lindsay but, due to her weight, she couldn't catch up. Noah caught her and covered her in green paint. "You're joking, right?" Heather says. After saying that, she is attacked by Courtney. Heather dodges her and bolts into the film lot. Since Heather ran out of Courtney's line of fire, she smashes into the bus. "OUCH! That really hurt!" She exclaims. "Wierd," LeShawna says. Courtney looks up at LeShawna with a angry face. She then charges at her. LeShawna looks around for somebody and finds Harold. She puts Harold in front of her, to block the blow. "LeShawna, what are you doing?" Harold asks. Then he realizes that LeShawna put him there to fend off Courtney. She plows into both of them causing them both to be covered in green paint. Heather runs past Katie, but is caught by her. "Okay the final seven is Lindsay, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Bridgette, Geoff, and Justin." Chris announces. "Where are those fools?" Eva asks. Eva looks around and spots Bridgette, Trent and Justin standing there. Eva charges after all three of them. "WATCH OUT OF EVA!" Justin yells. Bridgette turns around from talking with Geoff and realizes it. "RUN!" Bridgette says. Geoff turns around to late. He is captured by Eva. Justin and Bridgette run side by side around the film lot. Katie sees Gwen and Trent and starts to run after them. As Trent runs, he pushes obstacles for Katie to trip over. Katie trips over one of them and starts to run even faster. Gwen trips on a microphone and falls down. "Trent!" She calls his name. Trent thinks for a second then grabs Gwen, but it's to late. Katie had already gotten them both. Izzy is shown running though the studio for "Beach Blanket Bogus" and Eva is chasing after her. "You'll never get me!" She yells. "Oh yes I will!" Eva talks back to her. Izzy turns around and lets Eva gets her. "You got me!" Izzy says. "Okay, fine. Eva would get angry at me if I didn't let her get me." Izzy confess' in the confessional. "Down to three. They are, Bridgette, Justin and Lindsay." "No!" Lindsay says running towards Chris, covered in paint. "I'm out too." She says sadly. "Okay, our winners are Bridgette and Justin." Chris announces. Soon, all the castmates, along with the campers, report to the trailer area. "Okay, Bridgette and Justin won. They won't pick teams though." "Huh?" Justin asks. "Are you serious?" Bridgette asks him. Chris totally ignores them. "The non-TDA qualifying female with the highest "kill" rate will win a spot in Total Drama Action!" Chris announces happily. "What?!" The castmates asks. "Eva got three, Katie got four, Courtney and Noah got one. Katie is the newest castmate!" Sadie is in the confessional. "I'm gonna miss her!" During the confessional, Chris walks in and asks how Sadie got in. She bolts out without answering. "Time for suprise number two, you will be put onto teams." "That's not a suprise?" Heather says. "Boys verses Girls anyone?" Chris offers. "So Katie, Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay, LeShawna, Heather, Gwen, and Izzy, you are one team. The boys are on the other team." Chris says. The castmates gasp. "Oh my gosh! I love Katie. She's like my BFF." Lindsay says in the confessional. "Everybody, good night." The girls enter their trailer, and the boys enter their trailer. Kenzen's Story The Fast and the Failures "Last time on Total Drama Island with the money up for grabs the campers scrambling all over the island, when the case was eaten by a shark. The fourteen closest to the case were give the chance at 'another' million dollars in new challenges based on your favorite movies, new chances, and Chef's even got new recipes. Who will win who will lose, who will start on fire. Find out now on Total Drama Action." Chris said. The Bus arrived with the 14 contestants. "Awesome, a movie lot" Harold said leaving the bus. "Dweeb" Duncan pushed Harold through the bus doors, onto the ground. "Don't go messing wit' Harold like you all tough" LeShawna commanded, she push Duncan out of the bus causing him to step on Harold! "Ow, Gosh" Harold said in pain. "Sorry Sugar pie" LeShawna said. “How did I get into this” Gwen said getting of the bus. “Don’t worry about it Gwen at least I am here with you” Trent said hugging Gwen. “Thanks Trent” Gwen said. “Ugh, How do you do it Gwen” Heather asked? “Do what” Gwen asked? “Be so pathetic” Heather said. “What” Duncan, Trent, Gwen and LeShawna all said unanimously. “Calm down guys” Bridgette said exiting the bus. “Fine” Gwen said. “Umm guys I think I am stuck” Owen said obviously being stuck. Inside the bus, all of the other contestants were pushing on Owen. “Push” Izzy yelled. “Push” Izzy yelled again. “Pu”-“Shut up already” Izzy was cut short by the other contestants. “Uhh, Guys” DJ interrupted we aren’t getting anywhere so lets just use the fire escape” DJ said. “Lindsay tried it didn’t work” Beth said. “I pushed it up as hard as I could” Lindsay replied. “Your not supposed to push it up, your supposed to push it down” DJ said. “Oh, that’s why the arrow pointed down” Lindsay said. “LINDSAY” Everyone in the bus yelled. After everyone was out even Owen with the help of the Jaws of Life, Chris welcomed them. “Welcome to Total Drama Action. Here at this abandoned movie lot is where you will sleep, compete, and possibly eat Chef Hatchet’s food, and after all that you will vote off one of your own at a Gilded Chris Ceremony. Then if you are voted out, leave in the lame-o-sine.” Chris announced as the toured the film lot. The tour vehicle stopped, “Hey Chris, what the heck” Justin asked. “We stop here, to start your first challenge” Chris said getting out of the vehicle. The competitors followed Chris into studio eleven. So what’s the challenge Chris” Gwen asked. “This” Chris pulled a curtain open, reveling fourteen lawnmowers. “Lawn mowing movies” Lindsay asked confused. “No” Chris said “Racing movies”. “I know racing, and that is not a racing vehicle” Trent said. “Ya it is, I remember building a lawnmower racer when I was a kid” Duncan said “same day, I first raced it is the first time I spent a night in juvie”. “Of course it was” Heather said. “Cool” Gwen said to Duncan, completely ignoring Heather. “Start working on these contestants” Chris said. “Hey Lindsay, Beth wanna build my lawnmower racer” Justin said ripping off his shirt. “Sure” They both said. By the time Duncan, Gwen and Justin were finished, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, and Geoff hadn’t barley even started. “You kiss really good, Heath-” Geoff said while kissing Bridgette. “WHAT” Bridgette yelled. “I was going to say Bridgette, Babe” Geoff said. Bridgette punched him and walked over to Gwen. “But…” Geoff said just standing there. “Not cool man, not cool” DJ said while he and Duncan walked up to him. “Let’s go work on your mower” Gwen said. “Ok” Bridgette said in tears. When they all had finished, Chris and Chef arrived. “Ok. there are three rules to a good racing movie, one the Racer always has a nice ride, two they always win the race, and three they defeat they’re enemy. But in this case you have, a fixed up lawnmower, your mower might break down before you even finish, and you will eliminate someone.” Chris said. “You will race a course from point A to point B. First person to cross the finish line wins. You got that maggots.” Chef yelled tossing them each a map. “Sure, Cheffy” Duncan said under his breath. “What did you just say” Chef yelled in Duncan’s face. “Nothing” Duncan said. “That’s right nothing” Chef said. They all lined up at the starting line, they all started they’re engines. “Ready…” Chris said “Get set…” Chris got louder “and Go” They all peeled out of the Starting gate, until they got ten feet when Harold engine just stopped. “Gosh” Harold said as the other thirteen headed towards victory. “Will Harold ever catch up, will Geoff and Bridgette ever get back together, and will I ever get a good hair stylist. Get the answer to these and many more questions, when we get back” Chris said. The screen cut to black. The scene opens to Lindsay, Justin and Beth going five miles an hour. “I thought you fixed mine up” Justin said. “We did” Lindsay said. “Ya” Beth agreed. Lindsay’s engine stopped. “What happened Lindsay said as Justin and Beth’s Engine stopped. “We lost that’s what” Justin complained. Chris drove up next to them in the bus. “Hop in” Chris said. Owen slowly trailed the other contestants. “Come on Owen, you can do it” Beth and Lindsay cheered from the bus. “Thanks guys” Owen said to them. “Owen do you wanna just forfeit, and come in the bus to eat…” Chris was cut short when Owen stopped and ran to the bus and squeezed in side. “Where the food” Owen said. “Come on babe, I’m sorry okay” Geoff said to Bridgette. “We are through get through you head, or go kiss Heather just get away from me” Bridgette yelled. And clang, she rammed Geoff who hit Heather’s cart. “Leave me out of this” Heather yelled. Bridgette rammed Geoff again. “Babe please” Geoff pleaded. Geoff’s cart started to smoke. “Holy Crap” Geoff yelled, he jumped out of his cart. Then Heather’s cart started to burn she jumped out and was on fire, she dropped and rolled as paramedics swarmed to put her out. With Geoff, and Heather now out there were only seven were left. “I wonder how the rest are doing” Gwen said as Bridgette drove up. “Girl what happened” LeShawna asked. “Oh nothing Geoff’s mower started to smoke, and Heather’s mower lit her on fire” Bridgette said tired. “I was once on fire; it was crazy, with my mom yelling call nine-one-one and my brothers searching for fire extinguishers, and my dad trying to make me stop drop and roll. Ah good times, good times.” Izzy said scaring every one. Bridgette’s mower came to a halt. “I am done, I guess” Bridgette said. “Not yet” Gwen tossed Bridgette a chain, she attached it to her cart. “Lets roll” Bridgette said. Izzy’s mower started to clank, this marks the end for me” Izzy said she lit a match stuck it into her mowers fuel tank and it exploded. “Awesome” Harold said as the bus came to a stop next to Izzy. “Get on Izzy” Chris said. “Ok” She climbed on to the roof of the bus. “Onward” Izzy yelled. “Guys I don’t think I am going to make it much further” DJ said in a pillow suit. “Don’t worry big guy” LeShawna said. LeShawna’s mower stopped and rolled in to DJ’s wrecking hers and his. Chris rolled up next to them, “Get in” he yelled. They climbed in, with four more people to go the game had escalated to a whole new level. “Well only ten more miles” Trent said. “Ok music boy” Duncan said. “I think I am going to drop out of the challenge” Gwen said. “I agree” Bridgette replied. The bus picked them up. “Two to go and only five more miles, the suspense” Chris said. “Sure” LeShawna replied to Chris. “Ba…” Geoff was cut short when Bridgette and Gwen passed him flipping him off. “Bring it on Duncan” Trent said. “Ok” Duncan said he rammed Trent. “This is for Gwen” Trent Rammed Duncan blowing his own engine. “Nice” Duncan joked. He crossed the finish line. “Cool” Duncan said. “As we all know Duncan is invincible so vote for anyone else” Chris said. They all voted carefully deciding who should leave. “Wow, I am really shocked at tonight elimination” Chris said after reading the results. “Duncan, Bridgette, Gwen, LeShawna, DJ, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Izzy, Owen, Heather, and Trent” Chris said throwing them each a reward. “Harold” Chris said. “What, why” Geoff said. “You know why” Bridgette said. “Ok I will leave with my pride. I will see you guys later” Geoff said. He walked to the lame-o-sine. “I am sorry, Bridge” Geoff said. He climbed in and it drove away. “Who will leave next, will Bridgette ever forgive Geoff, and will I ever my teeth whitened” Chris Said “Find out next time on Total Drama Action.” NIzzy's Story Shane's Story Episode title: The Sucky Spelling Bee. Writen by: Shane. Last time, in the Total Drama series, twenty-two campers from all over Canada came to Lake Wawanakwa to compete for 100,000 dollars. In the end, Owen, the underdog, won it all. A surprise challenge was in store for the worn-out contestants. They had to find a case for a million dollars. In the end, it was a tie and everyone who tied was forced to compete AGAIN for the cash prize. It’s now up to 1,000,000 bucks and anyone can win it. Could it be the lovable tub of lard, Owen, the gothic artist, Gwen, the mean chick, Heather, the delinquent, Duncan, the loud mouth, Leshawna, the party dude, Geoff, the insane girl, Izzy, the jock with heart, D.J., the dumb blonde, Lindsay, the surfer girl, Bridgette, the musician, Trent, the super dork, Harold, the nerdette, Beth, or the hot guy, Justin? Find out now on, Total Drama Action! The scene opens up to a bus stop. Gwen gets out first and says, “I can’t believe I got pulled into this!” Leshanwa appears right next to her and says, “I know, and we have to do it with Heather.” Trent walks past and says, “At least I can do it with my girl friend.” Gwen blushes hard. “Don’t go all lovey-ducky on us like Geoff and Bridgette.” says Duncan as he puts down his bags. Bridgette and Geoff step out of the bus making out and fall over their luggage. They continue to kiss as if nothing happened. “Awkward.” Trent finally says. Beth jumps out of the bus and says, “You said it Trent. I’m never going to get how people get pulled into love like that.” Lindsay gets out of the bus and states, “I know right?” Justin get off the bus and Lindsay and Beth squeal. They push, fight, pinch, and bite just to say hi first. “H-h-hi-hi-hi Justin.” Lindsay finally says. Beth gets up and asks, “Justin, you wanna go out with me?” “There goes the whole ‘I’m staying strong’ thing.” says Duncan while rolling his eyes. “Oh please Duncan,” says Heather as she gets off the bus. “We all know that you were all over Courtney last season. “Shut up Heather. You never found anyone on the island. You’re definitely one to talk.” says Duncan, sarcastic as usual. “Whatever. At least I got make-over before coming on this crappy show. Unlike two people known as Gwen and Leshawna!” retorts Heather while laughing. “Shut up! Gwen is beautiful.” says Trent. “And what about me lover boy?” asks Leshawna. “Sorry, you’re not my girl friend.” Trent replies. Leshawna looks very angry. “Leshawna is more beautiful than any girl I know!” says Harold. Everyone looks at him awkwardly. “Well it’s true!” “Thanks String-Bean,” says Leshawna, “But we’re NOT getting back together.” Harold looks very disappointed at that comment. “Another season! WHO-HOO!” yells Owen. “Someone’s a little optimistic.” says Gwen as she rolls her eyes. “It helps.” says Owen as he walks over to where everyone else is. Izzy gets off the bus doing flips and cartwheels. “I can’t believe I have to do another season with IZZY!” yells Justin. “Justin, you’re here? That sucks, how come?” Izzy asks madly. “I qualified with you.” answers Justing. “OMG! He is so smart.” says Beth. “Smarterific!” says Lindsay. “Uh Lindsay, I don’t think smarterific is a real word.” says D.J. as he gets off the bus. “But can you spell it?” asks Chris who came out of nowhere. “CHRIS?!?!” everyone says. “Wait, wait, wait, wait,” says Duncan. “Why do we have a challenge on the first day?” “Because I want to have a challenge on the first day, that’s why!” says Chris as he hands out dictionaries to the contestants. “This season, we’re doing challenges based of movie genres. This week, it’s a spelling bee!” A lot of the contestants groaned at this challenge idea. “Let me say the basics. You will confess your confessionals in that make-up trailer right behind you.” says Chris. “And how did we not see that earlier?” asks Gwen. “Cause you campers are idiots, wait! Now you guys will be called, castmates, instead because you’re on a movie set!” says Chris. When no one laughs at his comment, he continues, “Anyway, you guys have two hours to study those words. The reward will be the choice to select your team members. The next captain will be decided tomorrow.” Chris then leave as fast as he came. “That, was spooky.” says Beth. The other contestants agree with her. “A spelling bee? HA! I will win this challenge. My only threat is Beth, she’s pretty smart too. If I win this, maybe I can impress Leshawna!” Harold says while in the confessional. “This should be very easy for me.” Beth says while in the confessional, “My only threat might be Harold but I think I can take him.” After an hour and half spent of studying, Duncan finally cracks and says, “I HATE this challenge idea. I mean who watches movies about spelling bee’s?” “I do!” says Leshawna, “I was once in one.” “You were?” says Lindsay. “Yes I was. I was in, Erika and the Bee.” “You were Erika in that movie?” D.J. asks, “My momma loves that movie.” “That’s amazing Leshawna.” says Harold. “My girlfriend is a movie star!” Harold says in the confessional. After half an hour, Chris calls over the loud speakers, “Alright! Time’s up. Meet me in the mess hall now.” “Finally!” says Trent as he puts down his dictionary. “I thought my brain was going to bust.” says Lindsay. “I think her brain already did break.” Justin says in the confessional. “Lindsay has a brain? Never knew.” Harold says in the confessional. The cast-mates arrive in the mess hall. The usual red flaps are replaced with brown ones. Fourteen chairs are lined up in rows of seven. Chris instructs, “Take a number and sit in a seat.” The cast-mates do so. “Alright, D.J., you’re up first. Your word is, perseverate.” “Perseverate, may I have the definition please?” D.J. asks. “Perseverate, to repeat something insistently or redundantly.” Chris says. “Perseverate, P-E-R-S-E-V-E-R-A-T-E. Perseverate?” “It’s correct. Lindsay, your turn, your word is, genesis.” “Genesis, G-E-N-E-S-I-S. Genesis.” Lindsay spells. “That was….. correct!” Chris says surprisingly. All of the other cast-mates were also, shocked. “YAY! I got it right!” Lindsay cheers. “Okay, Heather, get on up here. Your word is, optical.” “Optical,” Heather says. “O-P-T-I-T-A-L. Optical.” “Sorry Heather. That’s in correct.” says Chris. “WHAT! And Lins-iot could get it right?” yells Heather. “She got lucky.” Harold reassures her. The scene switches to Trent spelling. “Juvenile, J-U-V-I-N-I-E. Juvinile.” says Trent. A dinging sound is heard indicating that he is out. The scene switches to Gwen, “Atmosphere, A-T-M-O-S-H-P-E-R-E. Atmosphere.” Gwen says. A dinging sound is heard. The scene switches to Harold spelling, “Coyote, C-O-Y-O-T-E. Coyote.” Harold says. He gets a thumbs up indicating that he is correct. The scene switches to Bridgette spelling, “Urn, E-R-N. Urn.” Bridgette says. A dinging sound is heard. The scene switches to Geoff spelling, “Supersede, S-U-P-E-R-C-E-D-E. Supersede.” Geoff says. A dinging sound is heard. The scene switches to Leshawna spelling, “Linz, L-I-N-S. Linz.” Leshawna says, a dinging sound is heard. The scene switches to Justin, “Ezekiel, E-Z-E-K-I-A-L. Ezekiel.” Justin says. A dinging sound is heard. The scene switches to Beth, “Deformity, D-E-F-O-R-M-I-T-Y. Deformity.” Beth says. She gets a thumbs up by Chris. The scene switches to Owen, “Avuncular, A-V-U-N-C-U-L-E-R. Avuncular.” Owen says. A dinging sound is heard. The scene switches to Izzy, “Rendezvous, R-O-N-D-A-Y-V-O-U-S. Rendezvous.” Izzy says. A dinging sound is heard. The scene switches to Duncan, “Banzai, B-A-N-Z-A-I. Banzai.” Duncan says. He gets a thumbs up from Chris. “Alright, we’re down to our final four. Lindsay, Duncan, Beth, and Harold. You four will battle it out to win this spelling bee. Lindsay, you’re up first. Your word is, legacy.” Chris says. “Legacy, L-E-G-A-S-Y. Legacy.” A dinging sound is heard. “Sorry Lindsay, but you’re out.” Chris says, “Duncan, you’re up. Your word is, Macaroni. “Macaroni, M-A-C-A-R-O-N-Y. Macaroni.” A dinging sound is heard. “Sorry Duncan, you’re out. Beth, you’re up. Your word is, Politics. “Politics, P-O-L-I-T-I-C-S. Politics.” Beth says. She gets a thumbs up from Chris. “Good spelling Beth, Anyway, Harold. Your word is, refinance.” Chris says. “Refinance, R-E-F-I-N-E-A-N-C-E. Refinance.” A dinging sound is heard. Chris says, “Wow, I thought you were smart. Anyway, Beth if you can spell refinance correctly. You win.” “Refinance,” Beth says. “R-E-F-I-N-A-N-C-E. Refinance.” “Beth. You got it…………………………………… CORRECT! You win this challenge and will be a team captain.” says Chris. ”As for the rest, you all will have to battle it out for the captainship. Alright, find out what happens next right here, on Total Drama Action!” Tdafan123's Story Tdifan1234's Story Everybody was Kung-Fu Failing "Hello, viewers! Welcome to the second installment in the Total Drama Series," Chris McClean said."This season, we bring back fourteen contestants from last season: Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Gwen, Heather, Owen, Izzy--" "IT'S E-SCOPE!" said a familiar voice from off-screen. "uh..ok then, E-Scope…"Chris continued. "Geoff, Lindsay, LeShawna, Trent, Justin, and Harold," After that, a tall blonde girl with a blue headband in her hair approached Chris. "Hey, Charlie! Have you seen Tyler? I've been looking for him all day!" she asked. "He's not here this season, Lindsay," Chris replied. "Oh…Tell me when he gets here, k? Thanks, Kyle!" "It's Chris! Anyway, stay tuned for the exciting and dramatic first episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…ACTION!!" (This is not the end. More coming soon!) Tyedye's Story